Semut, Gula, dan Air
by M-28
Summary: Tentang bagaimana kasih sayang yang tulus diwujudkan secara nyata dalam sebuah keluarga dan juga tentang kesadaran diri dan keterbukaan hati untuk menerima dan menyelesaikan setiap masalah yang dihadapi. /"Aku akan membersihkan air yang telah kusiramkan kepada kaa-san dan tou-san lalu meringankan beban mereka!"/Untuk Infantrum Challenge 'After the Ring'


"Aduh…" keluh seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang yang pendek sambil berguling-guling di atas sebuah tikar dengan frustrasi. Sebuah pensil yang tergeletak di atas sebuah meja terlihat nyaris habis karena digigitnya dengan ganas.

"_Nii-chan_ jangan berguling-guling terus, nanti kalau _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ pulang, mereka bisa marah, loh." tegur anak kecil lainnya yang memiliki rambut _indigo_ sebahu seolah-olah dialah orang yang paling bijak di dunia ini. Sebuah buku cerita bergambar yang sedari tadi dibacanya sudah tergeletak begitu saja.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ini, Hima. Bagaimana aku tidak frustrasi?!" seru anak laki-laki itu sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa arti dari kata 'frustrasi' yang didengarnya dari acara televisi yang biasa ia tonton.

"Dasar berlebihan," tanggap anak yang dipanggil Hima itu singkat. Buku cerita bergambar yang diabaikannya tadi kembali bersarang di atas pangkuannya. Cuek sekali.

Anak laki-laki yang bernama Boruto itu hanya memasang tampang cemberut bak orang bermasa depan suram. Adiknya yang bernama Hima―atau Himawari lengkapnya―itu terkadang terlihat menyebalkan di matanya. Sudah bingung dengan PR ini, ditambah dengan ketidakpedulian adiknya itu, lengkap sudah.

Melupakan adiknya, ia kembali membaringkan dirinya di atas tikar itu untuk menatap langit-langit ruang tamunya itu. Hanya kotak-kotak hijau dan lampu sebagai penerang ruangan. Sedangkan di bagian tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja dan tiga buah sofa, dua kecil dan satu besar. Sedangkan ubin lantai ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu itu dialasi sebuah karpet berwarna merah. Pintu-pintu geser yang menghubungkan satu ruangan dengan ruangan lainnya serta sebuah tangga untuk menghubungkan lantai satu ke lantai dua.

Selain itu, banyak juga perabotan lain yang dia sendiri tidak dapat mendeskripsikannya. Kepalanya sudah terlalu pusing untuk menyebutkan satu-persatu perabotan rumah demi menghilangkan kebosanannya. Dia sangat bosan.

Merasakan dirinya membutuhkan sesuatu yang segar dan 'hijau', ia segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sementara Himawari hanya menatapnya bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "_Nii-chan_ mau kemana?" tanyanya polos.

"Mencari udara segar," jawabnya singkat. Dan dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah membuka pintu geser itu dan berlari keluar. Sementara Himawari hanya melongo melihat tingkah laku kakaknya itu.

"Bukankah di dalam sini juga banyak udara segar?" gumam Himawari pada dirinya sendiri. Sesaat kemudian, ia segera mengendus-endus udara di sekitarnya. "Dan tidak ada bau kentutnya," lanjutnya dengan polos.

**Topeng Lolli Kura dengan bangga mempersembahkan**

"**Keluarga Bahagia"**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Keluarga Bahagia © Topeng Lolli Kura**

_**Warning**_: _AR, Maybe a little bit OOC, Miss Typo(s), Fluffy Romance_

**FANFIC INI SAYA BUAT TANPA MENCARI KEUNTUNGAN MATERIIL DALAM BENTUK APAPUN. SELURUH BENTUK KESAMAAN JUDUL ATAUPUN PLOT CERITA HANYALAH MERUPAKAN KEBETULAN SEMATA.**

_**For Infantrum Challenge "After the Ring"**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read.**_

.

Boruto menghembuskan napasnya dengan lega. Kaki-kakinya yang mungil akhirnya dapat merasakan belaian rerumputan hijau yang lembut.

Halaman depan rumahnya memang tempat yang menyenangkan.

"Leganya…" gumam Boruto sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. PR yang bagaikan siksaan tiada akhir itu sudah jauh darinya. Kini, hanya ada dirinya, hembusan angin yang lembut, dan kanvas biru yang terbentang dengan megahnya. Burung-burung serta gumpalan-gumpalan awan terlihat menghiasi kanvas biru itu.

Dan dia sangat menikmati semua itu.

Alih-alih kembali ke dalam dan mengerjakan PR, Boruto malah berbaring di atas rumput yang hijau dan memejamkan matanya. Kelembutan yang tak pernah ia rasakan ini membawa perasaan aneh yang mengalir dalam dirinya. Seluruh rasa lelah dan penat yang sempat ia rasakan tadi langsung luruh dibawa oleh rasa sejuk yang meniup-niup rambutnya.

"Boruto."

"Ngh…" Boruto menggumam tak jelas. Kesejukan yang ia rasakan ini telah menghanyutkannya dalam surganya sendiri.

"Boruto."

"Ah… _ramen_…" dapat diduga bahwa kini ia sedang memimpikan _ramen_ kesukaannya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan berkulit lembut langsung mencengkeram telinganya kuat-kuat dengan menggunakan kekuatan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari. Refleks, Boruto membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar dan berteriak-teriak kesakitan meminta ampun sambil memegangi telinganya yang dijewer.

"Ah, _kaa-san_! Sakit! Lepaskan!" Boruto terus meronta-ronta ketika ibunya mengikuti ayahnya yang berjalan santai di depan. Terpaksa ia berjalan tertatih-tatih mengikuti ibunya akibat telinganya yang dijewer itu.

"Boruto-kun, kau seharusnya tahu bahwa mengerjakan PRmu itu jauh lebih penting daripada berbaring malas-malasan di atas rumput. Kebiasaanmu menunda-nunda tugas itu sangat tidak baik," ujar Hinata, ibunya yang memakai kaus berwarna merah muda polos serta rok panjang berwarna putih. Sebelah tangannya terlihat menenteng sebuah kantung plastik besar yang berisi sayuran, daging, dan buah-buahan.

"_Kaa-san_ tahu dari mana?" tanya Boruto panik. Kendati ibunya ini cantik dan lemah lembut, tetapi dia tetap saja akan menghukum Boruto jika Boruto tidak mengerjakan PR dan malah bermalas-malasan―walaupun sebenarnya hal itu adalah hal biasa mengingat dia selalu melakukannya.

"Hima yang memberitahu _kaa-san_," jawab Hinata, sementara Boruto menatap kesal sosok gadis kecil yang tersenyum tak berdosa di belakang ibunya.

"Seharusnya kau memakai cara yang lebih baik..." _untuk menghindar dari PRmu_. Baru saja ayah Boruto, Naruto, akan menasihati anaknya dengan nasihat yang sesat. Namun ia segera menambahkannya ketika Hinata menatapnya tajam, "…untuk mencari jawaban dalam PRmu itu."

"_Tou-san_mu benar," timpal Hinata, sementara Boruto semakin memasang wajah kesal.

"Nah, ayo kerjakan PRmu, _nii-chan_!" ujar Himawari riang begitu mereka sudah masuk kembali ke dalam kediaman mereka. Gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa kakaknya itu sedang dirundung rasa kesal yang begitu berkelimpahan. Tetapi dia tentu tidak bisa memarahi adiknya saat ini, mengingat telinganya yang masih merah akibat dijewer.

"Hima benar, Boruto," ujar ayahnya, dilepasnya sandal dan jaket oranyenya. Menyisakan kaus hitam yang berlengan pendek serta celana panjang yang juga hitam. "Semakin cepat PRmu selesai, semakin cepat kau bisa makan."

"Ya," Hinata kembali menimpali, "kau bisa makan jika PRmu telah selesai, sayang."

Sementara Boruto hanya memasang tampang kesal seraya mengamati ibunya yang masuk ke ruang dapur.

**~o0o~**

Malam itu, Boruto hanya memakan makanannya sedikit demi sedikit. PRnya sudah selesai, dengan jawaban yang asal. Dia melakukan hal itu hanya agar mendapatkan jatah makanan. Dia tidak tahu bahwa ibunya akan tetap menjaga jatah makanannya walaupun ia tidak dapat mengerjakan PRnya itu. Dan karena ketidaktahuannya itu, ia hanya menjawab secara asal-asalan semua soal di PRnya.

Berbeda dengan Boruto yang kesal dan frustrasi, Hinata hanya memperhatikan putranya itu dengan sebersit rasa bersalah. Apakah ini karenanya yang menuntut Boruto mengerjakan PRnya hingga selesai? Apakah dia terlalu memaksa?

Naruto yang menyadari kecemasan di wajah istrinya itu melontarkan pertanyaan seraya menelan makanannya, "Ada apa, sayang?"

"E-eh? Na-naruto-kun… umm… a-aku tidak a-apa-apa…" jawab Hinata tergagap-gagap. Dia melamun terlalu dalam hingga ia tersentak kaget hanya karena pertanyaan dari suaminya.

"Sungguh?" desak Naruto khawatir. Pupil matanya yang sejernih samudra itu menyelidiki Hinata, mencari tanda-tanda gejala demam yang mungkin terlihat.

"Eh…" Hinata menjadi salah tingkah ketika suaminya memberinya tatapan menyelidik sekaligus khawatir seperti itu. Rona merah mulai menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah, apakah kau demam?" Naruto kembali bertanya. Kepalanya kini ia condongkan untuk menatap wajah Hinata lebih dekat dan jelas.

"A-aku ti-tidak…" Hinata semakin salah tingkah. Secara refleks, dia memundurkan kepalanya. Rona merah di wajahnya semakin kentara. Sementara jari-jarinya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Untuk sesaat, keheningan yang canggung menyelimuti ruang makan yang digabung dengan dapur itu. Boruto yang kesal, Hinata yang cemas sekaligus malu-malu, Naruto yang khawatir, dan Himawari yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"_Nii-chan_ kenapa makannya pelan-pelan begitu?" tanya Himawari tiba-tiba seraya meminum jus jeruknya, memecah keheningan, mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, dan menyelamatkan Hinata dari serangan pingsan tiba-tiba.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Boruto, ketus dan cuek.

"Boruto sayang―"

"Aku sudah kenyang," ucap Boruto, menyela perkataan Hinata. "Aku mau tidur," ujarnya seraya berdiri, menggeser kursi, dan berjalan keluar dari ruang makan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"_Nii-chan_ kenapa, ya?" tanya Hinata kepada keheningan ruangan. Tak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis kecil itu. Namun kecemasan yang tercetak jelas di wajah Hinata menjelaskan semuanya.

**~o0o~**

Naruto berkumur-kumur di kamar mandi lalu memuntahkannya di wastafel kemudian menyiramnya. Seusai itu, ia mengambil topi beruangnya yang ia taruh di tepi _bathtub_ dan memakainya. Kaki-kaki telanjangnya melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan masuk ke kamarnya di lantai dua, bersebelahan dengan kamar anak-anaknya.

Di sana, ia melihat Hinata yang duduk di tepi ranjang, dengan raut wajah yang sulit dipahami. Piamanya yang berwarna ungu muda polos bermandikan sinar rembulan, membuatnya terlihat sedikit lebih kelabu. Naruto menatapnya cemas.

"Sayang…" ujar Naruto sambil duduk di sebelah istrinya itu, "…kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat sakit," sambungnya, lengannya yang kekar terulur untuk membelai rambut Hinata yang lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Aku hanya sedikit cemas," tuturnya.

"Apa yang kau cemaskan, sayang?" Naruto kembali bertanya, ia benar-benar khawatir akan keadaan istrinya ini.

Hinata terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Aku mencemaskan Boruto."

"Tentang apa yang terjadi tadi?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Itu bukan salahmu, sayang."

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, itu adalah salahku, Naruto-_kun_. Aku memaksanya mengerjakan PR walaupun aku tahu bahwa dia tidak dapat mengerjakannya."

"Dia tentu bisa, sayang. Dia hanya… terlalu malas," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia berusaha untuk menenangkan hati istrinya yang sedang gundah gulana ini.

"Kau dulu juga malas," ucap Hinata, "Tetapi tidak ada yang memaksamu untuk mengerjakan PR matematika itu."

Naruto tertegun. Belaiannya pada rambut Hinata terhenti sejenak. Namun ia segera berkata. "Tetapi mengerjakan PR adalah hal yang baik, sayang."

"Sekalipun begitu, aku tidak ingin anak kita tertekan, Naruto-_kun_," bantah Hinata. "Dia pintar dalam hal pemikiran strategi saat menyerang musuh, dia pintar dalam bidang lain, tetapi kita membuatnya tertekan dengan terus-menerus menekannya mengerjakan PR dalam bidang yang tidak dia kuasai, hiks… kita… hiks… kita ter-terlalu… hiks… menekannya…" Hinata mulai terisak. Dia menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Air mata mulai membasahi pelupuk matanya dan mengalir membasahi pipinya. Rasa bersalah telah menguasai dirinya.

"Sayang…" Naruto membelai punggung istrinya itu dengan lembut. Berusaha menenangkan isakannya.

"Aku… hiks… aku… aku… memaksanya secara keterlaluan… aku… hiks…" Hinata tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Yang terdengar hanyalah isakan yang kian menjadi-jadi. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari telah mengganti kata 'kita' menjadi 'aku'.

Naruto tahu bahwa istrinya ini begitu sensitif. Apalagi terhadap sesuatu yang menimpa orang-orang yang disayanginya. Cintanya yang terlalu besar kepada orang-orang yang ia sayangi membuatnya sangat memperhatikan masalah mereka. Termasuk anak-anak mereka.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak setuju dengan perkataan Hinata. Dia yakin Hinata akan menyimpan jatah makanan Boruto jika anaknya itu tidak dapat menyelesaikan PRnya. Boruto hanya takut bahwa jatah makanannya akan hilang. Mengingat pikirannya yang masih kecil, tidak heran jika Boruto panik ketika ibunya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan makan hingga PRnya selesai.

Kata 'menekan' sepertinya lebih sesuai untuk menggantikan kata 'memaksa'.

Pria berambut kuning itu menghela napas dengan lelah. Terkadang dirinya juga menyuruh Boruto untuk belajar matematika. Ralat, menekan Boruto.

**~o0o~**

Siang itu, Boruto pulang ke rumahnya dengan wajah masam. Langkah-langkah kakinya dihentak-hentakkan dengan marah. Bibirnya yang mengerucut itu semakin menambahkan kesan bahwa dia sedang dalam _bad _mood.

Ya, lagi-lagi Iruka-sensei memberinya PR matematika. PR yang begitu memuakkan. Coba jika dia diberi PR tentang peralatan _shinobi_. Tentu dia akan dengan senang hati mengerjakannya.

"_Tadaima_…" Boruto mengucapkannya dengan malas ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia segera masuk dan menaruh sepatunya di atas rak sepatu. Ia menaiki tangga tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi. Ibunya sedang pergi ke rumah sakit untuk belajar teknik pengobatan dari bibi Sakura dan ayahnya mungkin sedang berurusan dengan misi-misi yang merepotkan. Dan Hima sedang berada di dapur, entah apa yang dilakukannya.

Dia berbaring di atas _futon_nya dan menaruh tasnya di lantai. Wajah kedua orangtuanya terbayang di benaknya. Mereka mengatakan tentang PR dan segala tetek-bengeknya. Dan Boruto hanya menghela napas malas mengingat kejadian yang kemarin.

'_Apakah ini benar?'_

Benaknya bertanya-tanya sembari kedua matanya menatap hampa pintu kamarnya sekaligus kamar Hima. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di belakang kepala dan digunakan sebagai bantal. Kedua matanya sudah beralih untuk melihat langit-langit ruangan itu.

'_Apakah yang kulakukan ini benar?'_

Gambaran tentang dia yang menyela perkataan ibunya kemarin kini terbayang di pikirannya. Suara tangisan yang ia dengar dari kamar orangtuanya terputar balik dan terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

'_Mungkin aku keterlaluan…_'

Tepat saat pikirannya mulai melayang lebih jauh, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampilkan sosok gadis kecil dengan tiga kumis kucing di kedua pipinya yang masuk sambil membawa setangkai bunga matahari dan sekantong kecil gula di tangannya.

"Hima? Untuk apa kantong gula itu?" tanya Boruto kepada adiknya yang kini sedang berjongkok di belakang pintu.

"Untuk memberi makan semut," jawabnya singkat. Ia mulai menuangkan kantong gula itu di atas lantai. Boruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kau kurang kerjaan," ujar Boruto. Kini ia sudah duduk bersila dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku adiknya yang kelewat polos itu

"Aku tidak kurang kerjaan, kok," bantah Himawari. "Aku justru sedang meringankan pekerjaan semut ini."

"Meringankan?" beo Boruto. Dia bingung buku cerita apa yang telah dibaca oleh adiknya itu.

"Benar," jawabnya. Dia melangkah menjauh ketika semut-semut mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mengerubungi gula itu. Kaki-kaki mungilnya ia gunakan untuk berdiri dan keluar dari kamar itu. Kemudian gadis kecil itu kembali sambil membawa sebuah vas bunga kecil berisi air dan menaruhnya di dekat jendela kamar mereka. Dia menaruh bunga matahari itu di dalam vas bunga tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau meringankan pekerjaan semut?" tanya Boruto bingung seraya mengeluarkan botol minum dari tasnya dan meminumnya. Sementara Hima sedang memandang bangga bunga barunya itu. Dia begitu menyukai bunga matahari sejak ibunya memberitahu bahwa namanya berarti nama dari bunga berkelopak kuning itu. Dan sejak saat itu terdapat sebuah kebun kecil berisi bunga matahari yang setiap hari dirawat oleh Himawari di belakang rumah mereka. Dan sepertinya Himawari masih ingin melihat salah satu bunganya di dalam kamarnya agar ia merasa nyaman.

"Aku membaca di buku bahwa semut bekerja keras demi mendapatkan makanan," jawab Hima, entah buku mana yang ia maksud, "jadi kupikir kalau aku menaruh makanan di dekat sarangnya, mereka tidak perlu repot-repot mencari makanan lagi."

Boruto menyemburkan minumannya.

Dia tertegun atas pemikiran polos adiknya itu.

Jika Hima yang masih kecil saja mempunyai pikiran seperti itu, mengapa dirinya yang sudah berumur 6 tahun tidak memikirkannya? Memikirkan untuk belajar keras demi meringankan beban orangtuanya, sama seperti Hima yang menaruh gula demi meringankan beban semut yang bekerja keras untuk mencari makan.

Apakah dia kurang baik untuk memikirkan hal itu?

"_Nii-chan_?" Himawari menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah kakaknya yang melamun. Semut-semut yang tadinya mengerubungi gula kini sudah berlarian akibat terkena semburan Boruto.

"E-eh? Hi-hima?" Boruto segera tersadar dari lamunannya begitu Himawari meniup telinganya. Dia dapat menangkap tatapan kesal dari raut wajah adiknya itu.

"Tuh kan, gara-gara _nii-chan_ semutnya kabur semua…" keluh Himawari kesal. Tangannya yang mungil membuka lemari besar di dekat jendela dan mengambil sebuah kain.

"Ung…" Boruto bergumam dengan canggung begitu ia melihat Himawari yang sedang mengepel lantai itu. Sebuah pikiran lain mengusik benaknya.

Semut-semut itu sedang mengangkut butiran-butiran gula itu ke dalam sarang mereka, dan dia mengacaukannya dengan menyemburkan air hingga mereka semua berhamburan. Apakah ini sama dengan membuat ibunya menangis ketika ia berusaha membuat Boruto mengerjakan PRnya? Mengacaukan pekerjaan wajib ibunya, yaitu mengingatkan anaknya agar belajar.

Namun, Himawari yang telah selesai mengepel lantai berhasil membuat semut-semut itu kembali. Dan hal itu seperti mengibaratkan bahwa dia dapat memperbaiki apa yang telah dia lakukan.

Kemudian kedua matanya melebar.

"Aku tahu!" Boruto berdiri dengan senyum lebar yang terpatri di wajahnya. Himawari yang kaget langsung secara tidak sengaja melemparkan kain lapnya hingga mendarat di atas lemari.

"_Nii-chan_! Ambilkan!" Himawari membentak kakaknya itu sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada kain yang bertengger di atas lemari.

"Aku tahu, Hima! Aku tahu!" Boruto mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak pensil dan buku tulis. "Aku akan membersihkan air yang telah kusiramkan kepada _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ lalu meringankan beban mereka!"

"Heh?" gumam Himawari bingung melihat tingkah laku aneh kakaknya itu. Kedua matanya yang lebar menatap polos kakaknya itu.

"Dah, Hima!" teriak kakaknya itu sambil keluar dari kamar. Dan pada saat itu juga Himawari menyadari kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Kesalahan akibat tidak mencegah kakaknya kabur.

"_NII-CHAN_! AMBILKAN KAINNYA!"

**~o0o~**

Malam itu, Hinata pulang dengan membawa sekantung plastik penuh dengan salep dan resep obat. Dia berjalan dengan letih. Ia lelah akibat seharian berusaha mempraktekan teknik pengobatan dengan _taijutsu_ khas klannya yang diberitahu oleh ibunya dengan Sakura. Ternyata belajar teknik pengobatan jauh lebih sulit daripada teknik _taijutsu_ yang digunakan untuk pertahanan diri. Andai saja Neji masih ada, mungkin dia…

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak boleh manja. Dia harus mandiri. Dia sudah menikah dan mempunyai dua buah hati yang harus dirawat. Dia tidak dapat terus-terusan meminta tolong pada Neji. Lagipula, dia sudah tumbuh lebih kuat sejak perang dunia s_hinobi_ keempat. Dia pasti bisa mengatasinya sendiri.

"_Tadaima_…" ucap Hinata begitu ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak ada yang menjawab selain Naruto yang sedang menandatangani kertas-kertas yang terlihat seperti dokumen di ruang tamu dan Himawari yang sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga.

"Boruto di mana, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata pada suaminya sambil menaruh barang bawaannya di atas sofa.

"Dia ada di ruang keluarga bersama Hima," jawab Naruto. "Apa yang kau bawa itu, sayang? Terlihat terlalu berat untuk dibawa olehmu," komentar Naruto, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya yang tadinya terpusat pada kertas-kertas dokumen itu.

"Ini isinya salep dan resep-resep obat yang diberikan dari rumah sakit tadi saat aku belajar ilmu pengobatan," jawab Hinata, tangannya yang mungil terulur untuk siap-siap membawa kantung besar itu ke kamarnya untuk dipelajari, namun Naruto menahannya.

"Biar aku yang bawa, sayang," ujar Naruto, kantung besar yang dibawa terhuyung-huyung oleh Hinata tadi kini dibawanya dengan mudah. "Kenapa tidak ada yang mau membantumu tadi? Mereka benar-benar bodoh untuk tidak membantu."

"A-aku yang menolak mereka u-untuk membantu Na-naruto-kun," ucap Hinata tergagap-gagap. Tentu dia tidak mau menemukan suaminya berada di kantor kepala rumah sakit dan berteriak-teriak protes karena istrinya tidak dibantu dalam membawa barang-barang berat itu.

Raut wajah Naruto yang tadinya kesal kini melunak. "Kamu itu sok kuat, hiiiiih," kata Naruto gemas. Kantung plastik itu ia taruh kembali untuk mencubit pipi Hinata dengan gemasnya. Rona merah menjalari wajah Hinata yang manis.

"Oh iya, Boruto tadi ingin sekali menemuimu, sayang," ujar Naruto, ia sudah menenteng kembali kantung plastik itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

Dan Hinata yang sedang berusaha menikmati nikmatnya duduk di atas sofa menegang seketika.

Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa kemarin? Apakah Boruto marah kepadanya? Apa yang akan dia katakan? Mungkinkah dia telah salah menjadi ibu?

Apakah Boruto membencinya?

"Ini ditaruh mana?"

Pertanyaan Naruto kembali mengagetkan Hinata. Ia menjawabnya dengan tergagap. "E-eh? Di-di toilet! E-eh maksudku, di-di gudang! Ah salah! Di-di loteng! Ma-maaf ma-maksudnya di-di kebun! Agh! Ma-maksudnya di-di kuburan! E-eh! Di-di… di…"

Naruto menepuk pundak Hinata lembut dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dan memijatnya lembut. Hinata yang merasakan pijatan itu merasa agak sedikit rileks dan tenang. Hinata mengambil napas yang dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Tenang, sayang," ujar Naruto, lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "Sekarang, kantung ini ditaruh mana?"

"Di kamar," jawab Hinata, jelas, singkat, tanpa gagap. Naruto tersenyum lembut dan mengecup kening istrinya itu dengan penuh cinta. Rona merah kembali menjalari wajahnya. Dan sesudah itu, Naruto berjalan mendekati tangga lalu naik ke lantai 2.

Lalu, pikiran Hinata kembali terusik dengan Boruto. Perasaan gelisah kembali menjalari relung hatinya. Rasa bersalah yang sempat terpendam akibat kesibukan belajar teknik pengobatan muncul kembali.

Apa yang akan diperbuatnya kali ini?

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak boleh gelisah. Dia harus menghadapi ini. Dia sudah kuat. Dia sudah dewasa. Dia harus melakukannya.

Setelah membulatkan tekadnya, Hinata berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga. Dan berhenti di depan pintunya.

'_Neji _nii-san_…_'

Hinata menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menatap pintu itu mantap. Lengannya mulai terulur untuk membuka pintu itu.

Dan ketika dia jaraknya yang tinggal beberapa senti dari pintu geser itu, pintu itu membuka sendiri.

"_Kaa-san_!"

Hinata tertegun.

"Aku sudah mengerjakan PR! Aku bisa!" seru Boruto riang sambil memeluk kaki ibunya itu dengan erat. Sementara Hinata hanya membelalak kaget. Pandangannya hampa menatap tembok di seberang.

Boruto tidak membencinya.

"Lihat, lihat _kaa-san_! PRku sudah selesai!" Boruto berteriak nyaring sambil menunjukan buku tulisnya kepada Hinata. Perlahan, pupil matanya mulai melirik ke bawah, melihat anaknya yang sedang tersenyum bangga sambil mengangkat buku tulisnya.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Hinata mengambil buku tulis itu dan melihatnya.

Semua jawabannya benar.

"Bagaimana? Hebat bukan?" Boruto menunjukkan cengirannya. Cengiran khas yang mirip cengiran Naruto. Cengiran yang menunjukkan rasa bangga.

Sebuah cengiran kebanggan. PR yang telah terselesaikan dengan benar semua.

Dan semua hal itu secara tidak langsung telah memaafkan atas tekanan yang diberikan oleh Hinata.

Hinata tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya yang tak terbendungkan. Air mata haru mengalir dari matanya. Sebuah senyum yang tak dapat disembunyikan terukir jelas di wajahnya. Dia segera berjongkok dan memeluk anaknya itu.

"Kau sungguh hebat nak… hiks… _kaa-san_ bangga…" Hinata berujar sambil terisak di antara tangis harunya.

"_Kaa-san_ kenapa menangis?" tanya Boruto sambil menatap wajah ibunya yang sedang menangis dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

"_Kaa-san_ tidak menangis… _kaa-san_ bangga…" bantah Hinata. Dia memeluk anaknya itu makin erat.

"_Kaa-san_," ucap Boruto, "Aku minta maaf karena kemalasanku untuk selalu menunda mengerjakan PR. Seharusnya aku meringankan beban _kaa-san_ dengan menaati _kaa-san_. Seperti gula yang telah disediakan untuk dimakan oleh semut. Bukannya malah seperti air yang tersembur untuk menambah beban mereka. Aku minta maaf. Karena itu, aku ingin membersihkan air yang mengganggu itu dengan menghilangkan kebiasaanku yang malas mengerjakan PR," sambungnya, kedua matanya melirik Himawari yang sedang kaget karena kakaknya yang mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Dan Hinata tertegun.

Dari mana Boruto belajar mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Aku belajar dari Hima," kata Boruto, seolah-olah dapat membaca pikiran ibunya. Himawari yang namanya disebut-sebut hanya tersipu malu.

"Hima, kesini sayang," panggil Hinata, air mata harunya semakin membanjir. Dipeluknya anak gadisnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Ibu bangga pada kalian berdua… hiks…"

"Kami juga sayang _kaa-san_," balas mereka berdua kompak. Kedua lengan mungil mereka memeluk tubuh ibunya, membalas pelukannya.

"_Kaa-san_ seharusnya juga meminta maaf karena telah menekanmu, sayang," ucap Hinata sambil menatap Boruto.

"Aku sudah memaafkan _kaa-san_ dari kemarin," jawab Boruto. Hinata, mau tak mau, semakin terharu dan bangga. Ia mengeratkan pelukan pada kedua anaknya itu.

"Hei, _tou-san_ tidak diajak juga?" tanya Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang di depan mereka semua. Secara kompak, Himawari dan Boruto berlarian untuk memeluk ayahnya yang sedang berjongkok sambil merentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Tanpa aba-aba, dia juga datang dan memeluk kedua anak dan suaminya itu.

Hinata kini tahu.

Boruto kini tahu.

Himawari kini tahu.

Naruto kini tahu.

Bahwa kasih sayang di dalam sebuah keluarga bukan hanya sekedar kata-kata. Namun juga aksi nyata yang didasari niat yang tulus.

"…_Karena sebuah keluarga adalah sumber kebahagiaan yang seharusnya dijaga dengan cinta, bukan dengan kekerasan dan segala kemunafikan…"_

**The End**

**Catatan somplak(?) :**

AH APA COBA YANG SAYA TULIS DI ATAS WWWWWWWWWW.

Maaf **Cha-senpai** kalo feelnya gak dapet. Saya udah berusaha sebisa mungkin buat adegan terakhir itu, maaf kalo kesannya malah aneh. Huhuhuhuhuhuhu. M(_ _)M

Itu quotenya saya ngawur kok. Bukan ngambil dari mana-mana. Mungkin aja ada yang ngira saya seenaknya ngambil tanpa ngasih disclaimer. /dor

Saya mohon kritiknya pada teman-teman yang membaca fanfic ini, ya. Baru pertama kali buat genre romance sama family yang kayak gini. *gelundungan*

_Adios, amigo!_


End file.
